


MMOM 07 - Hallucinations can be Fun

by beren



Series: What Are Friends For? [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-07
Updated: 2008-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#2 - Georg has to deal with what he saw and heard when he walked in on Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 07 - Hallucinations can be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta. Sorry this is late and only just under the wire - blame my boss; he completely zapped my inspiration by putting me in a really bad mood!

See [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) for more authors.

 **Title:** MMOM 07 - Hallucinations can be Fun  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Georg/Tom, Andreas/Bill  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** hints of twincest  
 **Series:** [#1 What Friends are For](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/362470.html) | **#2 Hallucinations can be Fun** | [#3 The Things We Don't Do](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/364960.html) | [#4 Rose Petal](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/365497.html) | [#5 Plans and Passion](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/366809.html)  
 **Summary:** #2 - Georg has to deal with what he saw and heard when he walked in on Tom.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta. Sorry this is late and only just under the wire - blame my boss; he completely zapped my inspiration by putting me in a really bad mood!  
 **Word count:** 2,579  
 **[Other MMOM fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/361445.html)**

Two weeks; it had been two weeks since Georg had walked in to see Tom in a way he had never expected to see Tom, and more than that, had found out that there was more between Tom and Bill than he had ever suspected. He had finally made it home a day late, he had visited with his family and then come back and they had been hard at work since. It was almost as if it had been some weird dream. Had he really seen Tom stretched out on the sofa doing what all young men do in the privacy of their bedroom and then had a conversation with Bill about watching it, or had it been some bizarre hallucination?

After fourteen days of not even the briefest mention, he was beginning to ere on the side of hallucination. Well that was until he walked into the living room and saw Tom sprawled on the sofa and promptly almost dropped everything he was carrying. Tom was, blessedly, fully clothed this time, but it didn't stop his mind from flicking back to the last time he had seen Tom in that position.

"You look like you just saw a ghost," Tom said, idly playing with the remote to the TV.

"Definitely more alive than that," Georg muttered to himself and continued walking into the room.

He had planned on playing some video games and he had food and drink supplies so he didn't have to move again; he supposed playing against Tom would be as much fun.

"Move your feet," he said gruffly, trying to hide the blush he was sure was working its way up his face.

Tom grinned at him and did as he was asked so Georg could sit down. Georg did his very best not to feel awkward and threw a bag of snacks at Tom to distract himself.

"Bill gone off somewhere then?" he asked as nonchalantly as he could.

Gustav had disappeared to talk to someone about drums and wouldn't be back until the next day, so Bill was the only other variable.

"Andreas rang; he's in town for a surprise visit," Tom said, opening the snacks and putting them on the table.

"Shopping?" Georg asked and wondered where Bill would put anymore stuff.

Tom laughed at that.

"More like shagging," Tom said and managed to shock Georg yet again, "they'll have found a nice quiet hotel room by now."

It was beginning to dawn on him that he had been allowed to see part of the twins' lives that had previously been hidden from him. He had honestly had no idea that Bill and Andreas were anything but friends. It finally occurred to him that the reason nothing had been mentioned over the last two weeks could have been because the twins were waiting for him to say something.

"I take it Andreas knows he's just a substitute for you?" he decided to be blunt.

Tom raised an eyebrow at that, looking for a moment, very like Bill.

"It was his idea," Tom replied, being completely candid as far as Georg could tell.

He found himself with a deep seated curiosity and he hoped he was not about to step into waters he did not want to know about.

"Do you mind me asking," he started off rather tentatively, "you and Bill?"

Tom was serious now and Georg wasn't sure if he had asked too much.

"We realised a long time ago that the only one either of us really wanted was the other," Tom said, again completely open about it, "but we also learnt that we were different enough as it was and people don't like different. Look but don't touch means we don't break the rules. I started sleeping with girls and Andreas offered himself to Bill; it’s a workable arrangement."

Georg wasn't sure he quite knew how to deal with a situation like this.

"So why did Bill tell me that you might let me touch?" he needed all the answers before he could begin to rationalise any of it.

Tom finally cracked another smile at that, all be it a small one.

"Because he knows girls don't satisfy me," Tom replied, pulling out a handful of the snacks and dropping them into his mouth.

Georg sat back on the sofa and absorbed that information; it made a weird kind of sense. It was clear that there was a real offer on the table and it wasn't being wrapped up in frills to hide its true nature. Tom appeared to be interested in mutual sexual gratification and Georg couldn't say he wasn't mildly attracted by the offer. He was basically straight and definitely wasn't looking for a long term relationship with another man, but that didn't stop him wondering about friends with benefits. When they were on tour there wasn't a lot of time for picking up girls, no matter what Tom like to intimate to the press, and it was an offer worth considering. However, he wasn't quite sure yet.

"Fancy a game of Burn Out?" he asked, deciding that this needed thinking about.

Tom grinned and picked up one of the controllers on the table.

"Prepare to have your arse handed to you in a sling," was the response and the challenge was laid.

====

When Bill walked through the door a few of hours later laden with bags and followed by Andrea, Georg couldn't help it; he burst out laughing.

"Looks like I was right this time," he said seeing as it was very clear Bill had been shopping.

Bill looked a little confused.

"What's so funny?" Bill asked as Tom just gave Georg a shrug.

"Georg thought you and Andi were shopping," Tom explained cheerfully, "I said shagging."

"Oh, we did that first," Bill said as if they were all talking about the weather or something, "then we went shopping."

From the look of shock on Andreas' features, Georg had to deduce that the twins' best friend had not been apprised of his knew knowledge.

"What?" Bill asked, putting down his bags as Georg laughed again.

Georg had just spotted that Andreas had all the really heavy bags and he couldn't help chuckling when he realised Bill was on usual form.

"Using everyone but yourself as a pack horse as ever," he commented with a grin.

Bill just rolled his eyes.

"I have packages too," Bill pointed out and walked over to the sofa, plopping himself down in the almost non-existent space between him and Tom.

"Yeah, all the light ones," Andrea said, seemingly adjusting to the inclusion of Georg in the secret.

Bill pouted and Andreas relented and Georg laughed again; Andreas was wrapped around Bill's little finger as clearly as the nose on his face. The magic that both Kaulitz twins seemed to have over other people could be scary and entertaining; Georg made a mental not to do his very best to be less susceptible than Andreas.

"Who's winning?" Bill asked, looking at the paused game on the screen.

"I am," Georg said at exactly the same time as Tom did and it was Bill's turn to laugh.

"Okay, I'm going to beat you both," Bill decided and stole the controller from Tom.

That made Georg laugh even harder, because the look on Tom's face was priceless and the idea that Bill would beat either of them was bordering on ludicrous. Bill was not the world's greatest driver. Georg shied out of the way when Tom tried to steal his controller and was very glad to find that the pout Tom turned on him was no where near as deadly as Bill's.

====

Bill have proven himself to be not as bad at the game as Georg had feared, but Andreas had soon managed to distract Bill and the pair had disappeared in the direction of Bill's bedroom. Georg and Tom had been playing a new game for a while, but, when Tom's leg brushed against Georg's, he almost dropped the controller. It seemed the sexual tension had crept up on him and was now making itself known. When he turned his head, he saw Tom looking at him and Tom just lifted one eyebrow.

Very slowly Georg put the controller in his hand down; the invitation was obvious and the way Bill had been interacting with Andreas had definitely spoken to his libido. The last question remained; was he ready for this?

In the end the decision was taken from him as Tom moved towards him and he let his friend crawl over him. He found himself leaning back against the sofa and Tom moved in close to him, leaning over him and facing him nose to nose. Tom's tongue played with the lip ring and Georg's eyes zeroed in on the movement. He knew this was his last chance and, instead of moving away, he moved in and he found himself kissing Tom. It was an interesting experience; firstly there was the lip ring and then Tom was far more aggressive than he was used to. He'd had a couple of girls who had been demanding, but that was nothing to the way Tom kissed.

It was almost a battle as they nipped at each other and Georg brought his arms up to hold around Tom as their tongues entered into the war. It was exciting in a way Georg hadn't expected, not knowing who was in control, and he felt his cock beginning to harden. His sex drive was decided, even if his mind was still catching up.

Kaulitz flexibility came into play as somehow Tom managed to bend and grind their crotches together and Georg's brain came to the stunning conclusion that he didn't care who was in control as long as Tom did that again. He should have known Tom would be pushy; that was part of the twins' personalities that was perfectly obvious. The only person Tom bowed to was Bill.

Teeth on his jaw line and then down his neck had him mumbling his approval and he ran his hands down Tom's shirt and tried to find the bottom. When he finally did, he ran his fingers up under the material and actually managed to find skin. Tom shivered in response and gave a little breathy moan which was more than enough reward for his effort. As he used his other hand to sweep Tom's dreads out of the way and set to working on Tom's neck in the same way Tom was working on his, he began to think that he had underestimated the effect of a Kaulitz; it had only been a few minutes and he was already addicted.

There wasn't a lot of Tom, but what there was, was wiry muscle and the damn tent like shirt was in the way. Georg wanted to be able to touch and so he found the hem of the shirt again and lifted it upwards. For a little while Tom took no notice, but, when he persisted, Tom eventually sat back and pulled the shirt off in one smooth move that revealed rippling chest muscles. Georg had never really thought of the male physique as attractive before, but the promise in those muscles had him giddier than he would have liked to admit.

Tom's skin was pale now, not having seen sun in a while, but Georg really didn't care what colour it was, he just wanted to touch it. Before Tom could move back, he zeroed in on a pert little brown nub of nipple and employed his tongue. At least nipples were something he was familiar with, but the way Tom reacted was far better than any girl: Tom almost reared off his lap. He made a mental note that nipples were definitely a very good on button as far as Tom was concerned and then spent a good few minutes testing out Tom's.

"Oh god," Tom said eventually, pushing him back against the sofa; "I can't wait any more."

Georg found his flies begin swiftly undone after the button on his jeans was undone one handed, even as Tom somehow managed to free his own jeans with the other. If nothing else, Georg was impressed with Tom's technique. He had no chance to object as fingers wrapped around his cock and pulled it free of its confines and Tom was moving in close to him again at some angle that he was sure shouldn't have been humanly possible. When he felt Tom's cock against his own, he just about died and gave up any semblance of control he had left.

It felt too damn good to care who was doing what to whom and who had the upper hand; all he wanted was more contact.

Tom's fingers wrapped around him and he realised that that wasn't the only thing Tom was holding as his cock was constricted against Tom's. Those long digits were smeared with pre-come and slid easily over his skin and, when Tom pushed against him and up, he moaned as loudly as he could. Now he was absolutely sure that Tom had done this before and knew exactly what he was doing. Georg didn't have the brain power to drive anything, all he could do was push into the waiting hand, matching Tom's movements and pray for deliverance as sexual overload approached.

He had had absolutely no inkling that Tom could be this good; as it turned out, it wasn't all mouth and he decided surrender was the better part of valour. How long it took he had no idea, because time became measured in how much skin was in contact with his own, not seconds, but eventually his body couldn't take it anymore. Groaning and gasping and rearing up, he came and to his shame he had absolutely no idea if Tom was even close. Wonderful eddies ran through his whole lower regions and little spasms darted across his whole body and it was simply brilliant.

What drew strangled noises from him was Tom thrusting against him cock to cock another couple of times and then, which was very fortunate for his sanity, Tom shuddered and came as well.

It was only the ghost of a sound and Georg almost didn't hear it, but as Tom came there was Bill's name on his lips. Georg looked up and saw Tom's eyes dart to the side of the sofa before closing as Tom rode out the orgasms. He turned his head and wasn't surprised to see Bill standing in the bedroom doorway just watching.

Georg felt no shame and no regret; he had known what he was getting into, but the twins' situation seemed wrong to him. Not wrong because the brothers should not have been feeling that for each other, but wrong because the two were clearly meant for each other. Just for a second, as the heat cleared in Bill's face, he saw sorrow. It was only a flash, but it told him everything he needed to know. As he looked back up to Tom where the elder twin's eyes were still closed, he knew Tom would never let him see what had been in Bill's eyes, but it was there just the same. It had been fun, he had definitely enjoyed it and he wouldn't mind doing it again, but something had to be done about Bill and Tom before this drove them both crazy.

**The End**


End file.
